Painted togas
by meepusdeletus
Summary: When the countries that made up the Roman Empire disappear, it's up to Germany to get them back. He isn't alone though because for some unfathomable reason, Romano is joining him. Will they get Italy back? will they find out what is causing this? And will they get along? GerIta with a side of Spamano
1. Chapter 1

It started out as a normal day. It was cloudy but nothing too out of the ordinary for Germany. He was sat on his immaculate grey sofa, practical and economical. Perfect. He was watching the news as it was an off day. Just a time to rela-

"GERMANY!" Germany groaned and went to the kitchen to see what the problem was with his endearing Italian.

What he didn't expect was to see a disintegrating Italy.

"GERMANY, HELP, CALL HIM, CALL HIM, MY BROTHER, CALL HIM!" And with that, he just vanished into thin air.

Germany, too shocked to even stand, sunk to his knees. What had happened? How did it happen? What did Italy mean? His Italy, just gone like that. He could have been there for 2 minutes when he slapped his forehead and picked up his phone, the hurt would set in later. He had a phone call to make.

Romano was having a great day. He wouldn't go so far as to call it a great day but, it was by all means a great day. He had woken up from his siesta and Spain had called him. That was in fact a good thing as it meant that Spain bothered to check up on him, not that he would expect anything less from the hyper Spaniard. His great day, however, had gotten miserable enough to fling itself off a cliff and roll into a pit of lava.

The potato was calling.

Seeing it as not worth his time in his usual vain manner, he pressed the big, fat decline button. It happened again. This was weird. Why would he call him knowing full well the contempt he felt towards him. He declined again, his brows knitting into a frown. The third time Germany called, Romano gave into his curiosity and accepted the call.

"What do you want, you've called me about a million times, mio Dio-" He was interrupted halfway through his angry tirade.

"Romano, your brother, he's gone, disappeared."

"That's what you called me about, he's a big boy, he'll come back!"

"No, he just disintegrated, he-he just went." There was a sigh and a tut on the line

"I'll be right there, stay put bastard."

Germany started to cry, he hadn't cried for so long but what he had just witnessed was unnatural, it was wrong and he didn't know where to start. Romano would be here in about 10 minutes due to nation hopping. He needed to clean the coffee table, it was disgusting. There was to be a report on Britain closing car factories due to Brexit that he had to read. Was that cake from last week in the fridge? He was on holiday in Spain a month ago. He was supposed to meet with the Mediterranean nations to talk about the effects of tourism. Greece was there along with France, Spain, Monaco, Italy and Romano. Italy and Romano.

Knock knock.

He went to open the door and when he did, he had to clench his jaw. He never noticed just how much Italy and Romano resembled each other.

"Potato bastard." He gave a nod of recognition.

"Your brother has disappeared."

"So has everyone that made up the Roman Empire." Tan hands were shaking.

"What?"

"You heard me, everyone I possibly care about is gone."

"Come in."

So he did.


	2. Chapter 2

"We should go and ask China." After much pondering, the unlikely duo decided to visit China, he was the oldest nation so logically, he would know.

"Shit, where is Prussia?" Romano thought out loud

"He said he was going out with Spain and France." Germany's eyes widened. He came to a realisation.

"G-gaul and Hispania!" Romano exclaimed loudly.

"I'll call him now."

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Every ring made the pair feel more nervous.

"West, oh my god, west, Spain and France, they disappeared!"

"Calm dow-"

"And he was asking me to help him, Spain, he was, he was, God, he was screaming, begging and crying!" A few tears rolled down Romano's cheeks.

"LISTEN!" The line became silent after Germany's yell. Romano took the phone rather abruptly.

"Prussia, listen, you have to come home." His voice was choked up.

"Why, my friends they-"

"Prussia, for fucks sake, come home, they, we, I'll explain when you come!" He was openly crying.

"Fine."

That was the end of that.

"He was screaming for help." Romano said tearfully.

"What?"

"Why didn't they take me, I'm Romano!"

Germany was silent.

Prussia knocked on the door an hour later. He was quickly pulled aside into the house and met with a stony faced Germany and a fuming Romano.

"We have to nation hop to China." Germany said.

"I can't do that anymore." Everyone in the room bar Prussia winced when he said that.

"Fuck just hold on to both of us." Romano quickly piped up, grimacing as he took both of the brothers' hands.

They closed their eyes.

"HEY, YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON!" The albino bellowed, breaking everyones concentration.

"We'll explain when we talk to China," Germany said quickly, "ok, let's try again."

They closed their eyes again and thought deeply about China, trying their best to paint the picture of the home. When they opened their eyes, they were standing outside a stone pond. The vivid greens of the willows, the chartreuse of the moss and the bright pink of the lotuses, delicately perched on top of the glistening water all melded into a marbled blob. A bridge straddled one end of the pond and the other, its sides faded into a reddy-brown colour. The rope was artfully frayed and as they walked towards it and placed their hands on either side of the rope, they couldn't help but feel a sense of tranquility.

The trio's shoes hit the pavement violently in a click-clack motion as if it were clockwork. They finally reached the top of the stairs, panting heavily. Romano and Germany shared a look, deciding who should ring the doorbell. Germany raised a strong hand to press the detailed doorbell.

Ding dong.

Thirty seconds passed until they heard scrambling and groans of annoyance. All it took was one turn of the lock and they were greeted with a disgruntled China, who was looking from person to person.

"What are you doing here at this time of morning?" He enquired, tilting his head.

"We need your help, something gravely terrible has happened." Germany said, looking stony.

'Come in."


	3. Chapter 3

"I think that this is above what we know and can control, there is no way to solve this unless you try and contact your grandfather." China's amber eyes shifted towards the two.

Romano looked at him uncomfortably, before sighing and turning to him.

"I need a knife." China nodded solemnly before walking into his kitchen. Prussia was forced to stay at Japan's house as he was too shaken up and couldn't be trusted alone. Only Germany and Romano remained

A cacophony of clacks, crashes and bangs were heard along with an "Aiyah" until China came back with a small knife. Romano took it gracefully and breathed deeply, his small chest rising and falling. Without hesitation he slashed across his tan arm. Germany's eyes widened and he stepped forward, only to be stopped by China's hand. Continuing until his arm was mutilated and bones were visible.

"STOP!" A flourish of a red cape stopped Germany's morbid fascination. Coffee coloured locks rustled as Rome appeared from the sky as if he was a deity. He drooped to his knees and held Romano's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" He all but screamed.

"Now that you're here, we need to get to business."

"No, why did you do that to your arm?" His eyes were harsh and questioning.

"To summon you, you only visit me when I'm in danger." Romano scoffed. He was getting frustrated at the sight of him.

"Nepos-"

"Your children are missing," Germany interjected to diffuse the conflict. "Every single one of them, Italy, France, Spain and every single last one of them." His eyes turned cold. A draughty moment passed. A silence passed before Rome's expression morphed.

"I knew that this would happen," Rome paced China's living room, his brows scrunched up and his crimson cape trailing behind him. "go to the Vatican, look through the archives and you will find exactly what you're looking for, Romano, I am trusting you." His eyes hardened even more and he took hold of Romano's shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Germany hurriedly asked.

"I cannot say any more, you too, you will find your past."

"I need to know, please!"

"I can't say, just go to the Vatican."

"Don't fucking leave me with this!" Romano clawed at the long cape.

"I am so, so sorry." And he disappeared. In his place was air.

The small metal door was a stark contrast to the grand marble that they walked upon moments before, Romano pressed his finger onto the keypad and it made a high pitched beep. He pushed the door open, his previously mutilated hand trembling slightly. They were underneath the Vatican library in a dingy hallway with acid yellow walls. She door led to an enormous room, furnished with a burgundy carpet, mahogany shelves lined the walls and they were brimming with books, the little open space was left for display cases with scrolls delicately perched in them.

"You never did tell me why you hurt your arm for Rome to come." Germany stated flatly.

"He visits me when I'm in danger, I think."

Romano walked over to a display case to the left, he slowly lifted up the glass, (Germany wondered why it was unlocked), he took out a piece of paper, worn with age and read it out slowly.

"Rogo te, ut silentium bestia, mater." Nothing happened.

"Rogo te, ut silentium bestia, mater."

"Rogo te, ut silentium bestia, mater."

The room started to get fuzzy and the silence was replaced with a high pitched ringing sound. Germany felt an intense pain in his shins. He couldn't support his weight any longer. The last thing he saw, was a brilliant white.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I've kinda realised that my story should be a little less plot driven so here you go!

Blue eyes opened to soft dewy grass. The first thing Germany registered was how wet his face was, he gingerly got up, bracing himself for the wave of nausea that never came. He twitched and touched his face and body, whipped round his head and took in his surroundings. He was on a soft green hill and he could see a city in the distance. The soft pink sky draped itself over the buildings. It looked as if he was in a mediterranean country, 'Italy would love this.' He thought.

"Wait." He said out-loud. Realisation dawned on him

All the memories came back to him and he looked around for Romano in a panic, he stood up slowly and spotted a figure slumped against a tree trunk. He ran towards Romano and stopped in front of him. Romano was sleeping innocently. His usual scowl was gone and replaced with a tranquil look, Germany almost wondered what he was dreaming about. Germany was shaken out of his stupor by Romano's nose wrinkling. His eyes opened and his expression morphed from confusion to aghast.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BASTARD?!" Romano jerked back.

"You're awake." Germany simply said, a headache was already coming on.

"AND YOU'RE STANDING OVER ME LIKE A CREEP, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Romano carried on swearing until Germany snapped.

"MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T YELLING ABOUT PETTY THINGS THAT DON'T MATTER, WE'D BE ABLE TO FIND THEM, YOU SHOULD'VE DISAPPEARED WITH THEM!" Germany felt vein bulge from his forehead. He was sick of Romano's attitude already and most of all scared that he would never see Italy again.

All was quiet. The birds were softly chirping.

"if it wasn't for me then we wouldn't be here, you're right, it's me they want," Romano's voice was reduced to a whisper. He sunk to his knees. "grandpa was cursed, I remember a woman, she-she said that she would take everything from him, including his ch-children, after that, grandpa prayed and prayed to get the sin away." Romano dug his nails into his face and Germany watched helplessly as Romano continued.

"The woman, she was beautiful, she-she had turquoise eyes but, they looked so d-dead, after, she just walked off and I never saw her again, grandpa, oh god," Romano started shaking, "He-he just kept on talking about his s-sin and he wasn't in the right state of mind, h-he, he!" His voice grew louder. "It's my fault, I should've done something, why didn't she take me instead, I have nothing to live for!" He looked at Germany with crying eyes. "Fratello doesn't deserve this, he's innocent and pure, god shouldn't punish him!"

Germany, growing more shocked with each sentence he heard, suddenly felt determined. He stalked over to Romano and kneeled next to him. He needed to be strong. For himself and for Italy.

"We will find your brother, we'll find everyone and we'll restore order. We can do it but only if we co operate. This is your chance to prove yourself. We shall be civil. Deal?"

Romano looked at him with fiery, tearstained eyes.

"Deal."

They soon found out that there was a city, not far away from the hill they were standing on. Miles of mediterranean scrubland stretched out before them and mountainous ravines gaped. They were in for a long week.


End file.
